Herrscher of the End
|origin = Guns Girl Z Honkai Impact 3 |occupation = Goddess of all Houkai Supreme Herrscher of all Herrschers |skills = |hobby = Destroying universes. Punishing human civilizations. Creating Houkai and Herrschers to destroy worlds. Sleeping in the moon. Playing with life and death. |goals = End all life in the Omniverse to create an existence where the Houkai's Will rules supreme over all creations (failed temporarily; still ongoing). Destroy the Earth 2 and all of human civilization (ongoing). Kill everyone Kiana Kaslana loves dearly (ongoing). |crimes = Mass omnicides Planetcide Mass murder Attempted omniversal cataclysm Abuse of power/magic Terrorism Kidnapping Animal cruelty Corruption Warmongering |type of villain = Omnicidal Deity}} The Herrscher of the End (in Chinese: 第十四律者, Dì Shísìlǜ Zhě) also known as the legendary Houkai God, 14th Herrscher of the Old World, Last Herrscher, Ultimate Herrscher, 14th Lawmaker, Chosen One, God Kiana and possibly thousands more is the overarching antagonist of the Honkai franchise as a whole and is the previous persona of Sirin and Herrscher of the Void of the Old World. She served as a background antagonist of Zombiegal Kawai, the ultimate antagonist of Guns Girl Z - Mirage Cabin, the main antagonist of Houkai Gakuen 2 - Fire Moth DLC and the overall main antagonist of Honkai Impact 3rd. Known as the Houkai God by the new civilization, the Herrscher of the End was considered the most powerful Herrscher of all existence and became the Goddess of the Houkai more than 52,000 years ago soon after she was born thanks to the machinations of Sovietic researchers of the Kukuria's Orphanage, Cocolia of the Anti-Entrophy. The Herrscher of the End was actually an existence born from the fusion of the Second Herrscher (Herrscher of the Void of the Old World) and the last remnant of Kaslana family, Kiana Kaslana who was the daughter of Siegfried Kaslana and the late Cecilia Schariac who died in battle against the Second Herrscher. Because of how powerful and cruel she was, the new human civilization baptized her as the "Herrscher of the End", the Herrscher born to destroy all living things. After destroying every resistance of humankind's technology and Dr. MEI's creations, the Houkai God put an end to all remnant salviors of humanity and destroyed the human civilization (with all timelines of that reality) with the 3rd Eruption. However, as a last effort to prevent the Herrscher of the End from destroying other universes, Dr. MEI managed to seal her presence in the Earth's moon, where she would be imprisoned for 52,000 years until the birth of her future-self, Sirin and the Herrscher of the Void of the New World to contact them and give the two the duty to finish what she started. She was an entity so dreadful and scary that stories about her were later considered myths by most of historians, researchers and scientists whom preferred to leave the legendary Herrscher of the End as a myth of the ancient civilization. Like her God Kiana form in Honkai Impact 3rd she is voiced by Shan Xin in the Chinese original version who is considered the most famous virtual vocaloid of the country. Shan Xin also voiced Enma Ai in Hell Girl ''in one of her few villainous roles. Official Description The legendary Herrscher who brought the end to the ancient civilization of Earth and was considered as the most evil and dangerous Herrscher of all time for alone destroying the reality before the rise of the new human civilization of Earth. She was a fusion of the Herrscher of the Void of the Old World with the descedent of Kaslana family, Kiana Kaslana, daughter of Siegfried Kaslana and Cecilia Shariac. According to the legends, the Herrscher of the End was called the Last Herrscher who fought mankind's strongest warriors for the fate of the world but defeated the last remnants of all humankind before destroying the world and being sealed in the moon by Dr. MEI. Sirin was a blind girl who discovered the world was ugly when she gained vision after she became a Herrscher, causing her to destroy her village and start the Second Eruption. After her defeat by the hands of Cecilia, she possessed Cecilia's newborn daughter and 16 years later took over her body for herself, becoming the Chosen One and destroyed the Original Timeline, resulting in the birth of the New World. In the non-canon DLC Fire Moth, God Kiana woke up in the same world she destroyed but attempted to drag the entire Omniverse to death with her to end everything that is beautiful and ugly for not being worth of her existence. Her reign of terror came to an end when she was defeated by the combined forces of Houraiji Kyuushou and the Herrscher of the Thunder. Personality A peculiar fact about the Herrscher of the End is that she was born from the fusion of three different entities: Sirin, Herrscher of the Void (whom can be considered a single entity) and Kiana Kaslana, the determinated S-Valkyrie of Freya Academy. The Herrscher of the End, despite being a fusion of different people, she was a single entity capable of emotions of her parts; from love, kindness and hatred. However, because of how powerful she was, she deemed herself to be perfect (both in power and appearance), so perfect that the world she was in was unworthy of her presence. Despite being composed of good people, the Herrscher of the End knew what she was doing was wrong but felt pleasure from seeing mortals, people weaker than her, suffering to the point she had some kind of twisted joy of snapping their necks right in front of their loved ones. She was a ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent Herrschers that could be considered even worse than all combined Herrschers of the Old World. She killed any and all humans she could for the solo purpose for the fun of it, unlike other Herrschers that are moved by hatred, ignoring the fact that many humans were also vessels of other Herrschers. In the New World, she is a recluse who wants nothing to do with humans and prefer to avoid contact with them at best, leaving only her creations to do her dirty work. As Otto Apocalypse puts it, she sees other humans as nothing more than worms, ignoring any and all attempts by them to converse or attend their requests if they want to please her somehow. While in her God Form she has shown to be very destructive, narcissistic, nihilistic, callous and misanthropic as described before in legends about her. Even so, the Houkai God is known for retaining a stoic and composed personality, even after striking down all of mankind's strongest warriors, the Herrscher of the End still maintained her stoic composure. However, the Herrscher of the End, for being so powerful and invencible, possesses a love for battle that defies her concept of perfection, as Fu Hua theorized she was looking for a worthy challenge and let out a smile after Raiden Mei promised her she will have a worthy fight once she becomes a Herrscher herself. When God Kiana comes across strong opponents, she shows a more excited side to herself, such as during her fight with the Houraji she smiled with excitement and anticipation after witnessing the power of her new Herrscher of the Void, even giving her praise. Powers and Abilities The Herrscher of the End was described to have countless powers for being able to use all Herrscher Cores known and even beyond human's comprehension. She is basically an omnipotent entity to be almighty in every sense and aspect; the perfection itself. The Herrscher of the End can achieve and do absolutely anything without any limit or condition to her abilities (from using all elements of nature to cause natural disasters in global scale, controlling time to the point she can reset the world's timeline at any moment she wants and even alter the aspect of space itself), including the conceptually impossible and logically impossible. Shicksal describe the Herrscher of the End as "bigger than infinity" or "beyond the infinity", being able to do everything in reality, from creating new worlds, creating life and killing all life forms known with a blink of an eye. She possess all powers and everything beyond all Houkai and Herrschers that are already considered "Gods", existing on level inconceivably above/beyond any other power/concept. She is fundamentally invincible, cannot be harmed by human's weaponry, only by other Herrschers with Supreme God-level status similar to hers and is completely immune to all lower-Herrschers. According to legends, her only and true power was complete destruction, being capable of erase everything and anything from reality in a blink of an eye. Another example of her power is that she had the Herrscher Core of the Herrscher of the Logic, granting her omniscience. Her mind is unblocked to the entire omniverse and beyond, there is absolutely nothing which she do not know and understand, therefore she know every answer to every question, past, present, and future. She was absolutely immortal, so much that her immortality is considered an absurd by the standards of other Herrschers. She can not die, age, get sick, be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained and, as hermind and soul are as immortal as her biological body, she is also immune to mental/spiritual damage. Quotes Single Quotes }} Last Words (dialogue - Fire Moth DLC) Theme The Legend of God Kiana Trivia *In Chinese, Ruler or Herrscher (律化娜) sounds like NaCl (氯化钠). NaCI basically means "salt" in Chinese. *Kiana God's nickname originates from GGZ. Since then, Kiana God is one of the most used term by GGZ and HI3 communities. This term is also one of many things whose birthplace track back to Gun Girl - School Day Z, both official and unofficial. *Combined with all antagonists of the franchise, Sirin has the highest body count ever, with more than 7 billions lives under her feet. If one were to combine her previous body count of her past-self, God Kiana, those numbers jump to 17+ billions. *Herrscher is a German term for Ruler. *The name of the 14th Herrscher was never published in the original source of Houkai Gakuen 2. Only in the 2nd Lawman her full Herrscher name was published 4 years later as the "Herrscher of the End". *It was notable that the Herrscher of the End was a multi-being and it was controlled by two entities. One was born from Kiana Kaslana's and it was more robotic and emotionless to the point she had no facial expressions. The second was born from Sirin's and was more sadistic, aggressive, psychotic and somewhat more cruel than the first. *Just like her persona from the New World, her pupils had a cross. *By the time ''Honkai Impact 3rd ''started, Houkai God lost her form as Kiana Kaslana a long time ago. Now, she don't have a specific form and can change her form as she desires. For an instance, it's possible to see that her body is now somewhat made of clay and changes to the form of the person who is next to her just like what happened to Sirin and Otto Apocalypse. External links *God Kiana - Guns GirlZ Wiki Navigation Category:Supreme Beings Category:Genocidal Category:Successful Category:Honkaiverse Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Female Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Sadomasochists Category:Elementals Category:Deities Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Supervillains Category:Supremacists Category:Nihilists Category:Nemesis Category:Monarchs Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Fighters Category:Defilers Category:Provoker Category:Hybrids Category:Warlords Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Cataclysm Category:Obsessed Category:Collector of Souls Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Force of Nature Category:Paranormal Category:Parasite Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Twin/Clone Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Messiah Category:Evil Creator Category:Deal Makers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Liars Category:Death Gods Category:Game Changer Category:Game Bosses Category:Multi-Beings Category:Related to Hero Category:Cheater Category:Siblings Category:Oppressors Category:Imprisoned Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dissociative Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Harbingers Category:Omniscient Category:Monster Master Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Titular Category:Power Hungry Category:Hypocrites Category:Suicidal Category:Type Dependent on Version